Fort Greymoor
Fort Greymoor is an abandoned fort which has become occupied by a group of bandits. Although, it can be controlled later on by either Stormcloaks or Imperials, based on who the Dragonborn has sided with during the Skyrim Civil War. If the Dragonborn remains neutral and clears the fort, it will be garrisoned by Imperial Legionnaires after several days anyway. Within the fort's interior, there is a Nord maid named Agnis who will not be hostile by nature. Location The fort is to the west of Whiterun and the Western Watchtower, and south of Dustman's Cairn. Overview Initially, the fort is occupied by bandits. The exterior of the fort is patrolled by six; one of which will not join the skirmish until approached closely enough. Within the courtyard, is found a shack and two horse stalls. The shack has a forge and a workbench inside. Behind the right-side stall is a chest with some loot. Another chest is inside the north tower (the one that remains undestroyed). To the left of this tower is a platform where the aforementioned bandit is found. Be sure not to neglect him, or the fort will not be cleared. In total, there are five entrances to the interior of the fort. Sublocations Fort Greymoor There are three entrances to this area. One is obvious, seen on the large stone platform in the courtyard. Another is atop this same wall behind a pile of rubble, at the base of the ruined tower. A third entrance is found on the west side of the fort's exterior, dividing a stream from the base of the fort. Using the local map will make finding all entrances to this fort easier to find. If entered from the courtyard, there will be three directions to choose from to progress through this area, all with bandits in the next room. Any of these skirmishes are likely to alert some bandits from the other paths. The paths that go straight and right are connected, leading back to this area. Heading right will be a large room, seemingly a large kitchen. Agnis is found in this part of the area. To the right is a wooden door with a bandit inside the room. Within this room is a bed, a dresser, and a bookshelf. Clothes, books and a potion are found in here. Straight ahead is a winding staircase where a bandit is patrolling. To the left is a small storage room. Some potions can be found among the shelves. Head down the staircase and into the lower level. Move along the wooden balcony to find some wolf pelts. Underneath this balcony is a chest with an adept-level lock. Three bear traps are on the ground here as well. At the end of the corridor, there are two paths. To the right, an exit to Skyrim. To the left, continues through the fort. When taken, there will be doorway with a tripwire to the right, leading to a staircase where a bandit patrols. The staircase leads to a room back on the upper level. A few potions and some coin are found on a small table to the left, a chest with a novice lock is under a larger table to the right of the next doorway. Proceeding through the doorway leads back to the first part of the area (with the three paths). Proceeding through the unexplored path leads to a large dinning room with a bandit. There are two other doorways in this room; one leading to Fort Greymoor Prison (detailed below), and the other leading to an upward staircase (with a patrolling bandit) to the next room (with another bandit). This room has a boss chest (to the right), another exit to Skyrim (to the left), and the Light Armor skill book Rislav the Righteous (on a pulpit near the next doorway ahead). The next, and last, room is a simple bedroom with a bed, a bookshelf, and a dresser. Some books and apparel are found here, along with a corpse of an Imperial soldier. Fort Greymoor Prison From the fort's exterior, there are two entrances to the prison, both leading to the same room. One is at the south corner of the courtyard, the other is atop this structure on the platform thereof. There is a third entrance accessed through the Fort Greymoor area mentioned above; it also leads to this same room, so it makes no difference how the prison is entered. If entered from the courtyard, then the Dragonborn or their follower will likely trigger a bear trap the moment they move. There is a large cage in this room with an apprentice-level lock. The dead hunter inside may have some wanted loot. Leaving this room will lead to a short, winding staircase, where a bandit is patrolling unless already alerted somehow from the previous room. Next, is a hallway where the prison's cells are found, two of them containing more corpses. At the end of this hallway await two bandits around the corner. There, will be found a dead troll sprawled out on a table. Also in this room is a chest to the left of the table, and to the left of that is a cage on the wall with a master lock (potions inside). Quests *Contract: Kill Agnis – After completion of the quest "Bound Until Death," Nazir will offer the contract to kill Agnis. Notable items *''Rislav the Righteous'' (Light Armor) – second floor inside the fort on a podium. *A leveled bow can be found in the fort. *Imperial Officer's Helmet – on a table near the forge (this is only possible by either winning the Battle for Whiterun on the Imperial side or killing all the bandits and then returning to see the soldiers have returned if the player has not sided with General Tullius and the Imperial Legion yet by capturing Fort Hraggstad earlier). Several more can be found inside the fort, either in the mess hall, or on the shelves just inside the main entrance. Facilities *Workbench – in the courtyard within the shack. *Forge – in the courtyard within the shack. *Cooking Place – inside Fort Greymoor sub-location. *Beds – inside Fort Greymoor sub-location. *Bed Rolls – inside Fort Greymoor Prison. Trivia *An iron ore vein can be found just outside the fort's walls. Go to the south corner of the fort and look behind the nearby rocks. *There is more loot to take than just one trip, and as much again after the fort is garrisoned by Imperial troops. But because the fort will be repopulated anything stashed in the fort will be lost. So it is best to store or stash loot outside of the fort and to come back and get it later. *After clearing the fort it is repopulated by the Imperial Soldiers a few days later, with at least ten soldiers patrolling the fort's courtyard, and more inside even if the player is not doing the Civil War questline, but only if the Imperial Legion has not been sided with yet. They will have rearranged part of the interior to form a barracks, with rows of beds etc. Also, the hunter's body in the Prison will be replaced by that of a Stormcloak Soldier. Once garrisoned, life within the fort does not appear to run smoothly: a couple of notes found in the chapel/lecture hall indicate friction between Agnis and the soldiers with regard to tidiness etc., and a notice pinned to the courtyard wall relates to a friendly fire accident. *If a side is chosen before the fort is cleared, the bandits will respawn and keep control until the Battle for Whiterun is completed for the side the Dragonborn chose. **If Whiterun is seized by the Stormcloaks, the fort will become occupied by Stormcloak soldiers—regardless of whether or not it was cleared out before—making it impossible to "clear" it since both bandits and skeevers are gone. If Whiterun is defended from Stormcloak forces, the fort will instead be occupied by Imperial Soldiers. However, there is already a Stormcloak banner hanging inside Fort Greymoor Prison, but it will be replaced by an Imperial ensign if the fort is retaken by the Imperial Legion. *Outside, near the forge, there may be a horse that the Dragonborn may take without it being considered stealing. *Luring nearby giants and mammoths here is a great strategy for killing them and getting loot from Imperial or Stormcloak Soldiers without having to directly kill them due to the nearby giant camp east of the fort. Bugs * A table may glitch into a bed in the fort. * It is possible for a bug to occur that makes it so the Dragonborn cannot sleep or wait inside the buildings of Fort Greymoor, while getting the message "You may not sleep (or) wait while being asked to leave." The guards do not become hostile or defensive and act as they always would. Nobody will ask the player the leave. The player may still wait outside. * As of the moment, no fix has been found for this as leaving the Fort and returning will not correct the problem. Loading a previous save before the message started appearing may fix the problem. * Agnis may glitch in her bed, appearing to be sleeping but still being able to talk to the player normally. When she runs out of dialogue, she will get out of her bed and then promptly return to it, resetting all of her lines. She will not respond with her normal lines when talked to in this "resetting" phase, only offering the randomized "Hmm?" and "What do you need?" phrases. * There is a glitch wall to the left of an arrow slit at ground level to the northeast of the castle. This only works if you enter from the outside of the wall, facing south, and allows you to walk into the wall itself, but since the wall connects to the main fort on the right, it is not possible to enter the keep itself. Appearances * cs:Šedoblat de:Festung Graumoor es:Fuerte Páramo Gris pl:Fort Szara Przystań ru:Форт Греймур Category:Skyrim: Whiterun Hold Locations Category:Skyrim: Forts